Techniques have been proposed which allow, for example, a electric supply company which generates or distributes power to control a balance between electricity supply and electricity demand in the entire electricity supply system to operate by requesting electricity consumers to reduce their electricity consumptions. Electricity reduction requests to electricity consumers may be made so that each electricity consumer will suffer least reduction in comfort and convenience.